Demons of Ocean
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: ...um navio que viaja pela noite, por toda a eternidade, um navio que leva uma tripulação de almas penadas: os demônios do oceano. Um navio que vem navegando desde o início dos tempos e viajará até o mundo acabar... Yaoi
1. Prólogo

_**Demons of Ocean**_

**Sinopse: **Baseado em Vampiratas: Demônios do Oceano ...um navio que viaja pela noite, por toda a eternidade, um navio que leva uma tripulação de almas penadas: os demônios do oceano. Um navio que vem navegando desde o início dos tempos e viajará até o mundo acabar...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá roubá-lo do Kishimoto xD

**Aviso**: Esta fic contém yaoi, ou seja, homem com homem, boys love, se não gosta guarde seus comentários para você, volte a página e todos ficam felizes! ;D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Prólogo: A embarcação que atravessa a eternidade**_

O céu parecia estar desabando naquela noite, chovia de tal modo que o pequeno garoto loiro não conseguia desviar os olhos da tempestade que acontecia lá fora. Acompanhava tudo com um misto de medo e curiosidade, afinal, nunca tinha visto nada parecido em seus poucos anos de vida. Os olhos muito azuis arregalavam-se cada vez que um novo relâmpago aparecia na escuridão. Suas mãos suavam e ele tremia levemente, mas não fez um único movimento para sair de lá. Não porque gostasse do espetáculo, ele simplesmente precisava se ocupar de alguma coisa, antes que entrasse em pânico pelo fato de estar sozinho em casa.

Ao longe, ele pode ver um vulto alto se aproximando, não conseguia enxergar direito por causa da chuva forte, mas tão pouco precisava, tinha absoluta certeza de quem se tratava.

Foi com um grande sentimento de alívio que ele ouviu a porta de madeira ranger um pouco ao ser aberta e o vulto, antes irreconhecível aparecer à soleira da porta. Cabelos igualmente loiros, apenas um pouco mais compridos do que os do menino e olhos na mesma tonalidade de azul.

- Você demorou... – o pequeno falou emburrado, indo agarrar-se a perna do pai.

- Oh, me desculpe, Naruto-kun, tive alguns problemas por causa da chuva. – Minato sorriu ternamente, pegando o filho no colo e se dirigindo a uma poltrona. O pequeno logo aninhou-se nos braços do pai, fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

O silêncio na casa não tardou a ser quebrado, conhecendo o filho tão bem Minato não mostrou surpresa alguma quando o garoto, agora com ânimo renovado, começou a enchê-lo de perguntas sobre seu dia e tagarelando coisas sobre o que ele próprio havia feito.

Também não demorou muito para que Naruto se cansasse de falar por conta do sono. Mas se recusava a ir para cama antes de ouvir sua história preferida. E o pequeno sabia como ser convincente.

- Outra vez essa história? Mas eu já lhe contei tantas vezes... – Minato mantinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto, tinha trabalhado duro durante o dia inteiro, resolvendo assuntos importantes para manter a Baía de Konoha funcionado, afinal essa era sua função como prefeito.

- Eu sei. Só que é a minha preferida! – Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha. Adorava quando o pai lhe contava histórias, mas a que estava por vir era a melhor de todas.

- Tudo bem, se você gosta tanto dela. – ele deu um meio sorriso para o filho. – Esta – anunciou ele em tom pomposo, como se não tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes antes. – É a história de um navio que viaja pela noite, por toda a eternidade, um navio que leva uma tripulação de almas penadas: os demônios do oceano. Um navio que vem navegando desde o início dos tempos e viajará até o mundo acabar...

_Vou contar a história dos Vampiratas,_

_História antiga e verídica._

_Sim, vou cantar sobre um velho navio_

_Com tripulação maligna e fatídica._

_Sim, vou cantar sobre um velho navio,_

_Que veleja no oceano azul..._

_Que assombra o oceano azul._

_O navio Vampirata tem velas rotas,_

_Que balançam como asas a voar._

_Dizem que o capitão usa um véu_

_Para nosso temor aplacar_

_De sua palidez mortal_

_E de seus olhos sem vida,_

_E dos dentes afiados como a noite sombria_

_Ah, dizem que o capitão usa um véu_

_E seus olhos nunca vêem a luz do dia._

Naruto foi tomado de um arrepio ao imaginar o rosto do capitão, olhando fixamente o pai usar as mãos para fazer a mímica de um véu. Logo desviou de seus pensamentos quando Minato continuou a cantar.

_É melhor ser boazinha, criança – boa como ouro,_

_Tão boa que nem posso contar._

_Senão te entrego aos Vampiratas_

_E te mando para o mar._

_É, é melhor ser boazinha, criança – boa como ouro,_

_Porque...olhe! Estás vendo logo ali?_

_Há um navio escuro no porto esta noite_

_E tem um lugar no porão para ti!_

_(Tem bastante lugar para ti!)_

Assustado ele olhou para a janela, buscando confirmar que na verdade não havia nenhuma embarcação no porto, mas não conseguiu ver nada além das gotas de chuva embaçando o vidro da janela.

_Bom, se os piratas são maus,_

_E os vampiros ainda piores,_

_Rezo para que, enquanto eu viver,_

_Mesmo cantando sobre os Vampiratas,_

_Jamais um deles possa ver._

_É, se os piratas são perigosos_

_E os vampiros são a morte,_

_Rezo também por ti..._

_Que teus olhos nunca vejam um Vampirata..._

Minato estendeu a mão para tocar de leve os ombros do filho.

_...E eles nunca ponham a mão em ti._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/a**: Nhaa, prólogo revisado e melhorado! xD quem quiser ler de novo, à vontade x3

Beijos

**Dri Lioncourt**


	2. Capítulo 1 Déjà vu

_**Demons of Ocean**_

**Sinopse**: - Baseado em Vampiratas: Demônios do Oceano - ...um navio que viaja pela noite, por toda a eternidade, um navio que leva uma tripulação de almas penadas: os demônios do oceano. Um navio que vem navegando desde o início dos tempos e viajará até o mundo acabar...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá roubá-lo do Kishimoto e.e

**Aviso**: Esta fic contém yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. A pior coisa é você reclamar por algo que eu avisei u.ú

**Ps**: O prólogo foi melhorado, quem quiser ler de novo, à vontade...talvez tenha algumas pistas importantes para o decorrer da fic ;D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Vai, vai chegar sua vez  
A morte virá  
Não importa o freguês  
Você pode até se esconder e rezar  
Mas do funeral não irá escapar_

_(Remains the Day – A Noiva Cadáver)_

_**Capítulo 1 – Déjà vu**_

A brisa do mar passava por seu rosto e despenteava seus cabelos sem ele nem ao menos senti-la. Não era mais algo possível em sua atual condição. Ele já não sentia mais nada, estava morto, assim como o restante da tripulação daquele navio de velas negras.

Os olhos negros fixos em um ponto qualquer do oceano estavam tão sem vida quanto os de um cadáver e a pele pálida demais emitia um certo brilho, se destacando na negritude da noite. Mas porque ele continuava de pé? Porque ainda sentia o sangue fluindo em suas veias e o coração batendo de modo ritmado quando este deveria estar parado?

Eram sempre as mesmas perguntas, e toda noite, parado ali na amurada enquanto buscava algo que pudesse calar suas dúvidas, somente uma resposta lhe fazia algum sentido. Era um Vampirata, um amaldiçoado. E continuaria como um pela eternidade, pois ele já havia feito a sua escolha, e mesmo que quisesse jamais poderia voltar. Estava preso, na verdade todos eles estavam, presos naquela tênue linha entre a vida e a morte.

- O festim já vai começar... – uma voz arrastada soou a suas costas, despertando Sasuke de seus pensamentos, dirigindo o olhar para a direção da voz, deparou-se com um rapaz de íris verde água e cabelos ruivos em uma tonalidade que chegava a ser sangue.

- Hunf, eu não vou. – ele respondeu, sem dar muita importância a conversa, não tinha ânimo algum para participar do que quer que fosse, mesmo se tratando do festim. Voltou a observar o movimento do oceano, como se com aquele gesto desse a conversa por encerrada.

- Como queira. – o ruivo não pareceu se abalar com a resposta, ao contrário, sua face mostrava um quase imperceptível sorriso de satisfação. – ficarei com a sua parte, então. – ele completou, não recebendo qualquer objeção do moreno.

Enquanto se distanciava a passos lentos, percebia o olhar do companheiro de tripulação ficar cada vez mais perdido. Deteve-se um instante, mirando-o pelas costas, antes de fazer um último comentário:

- Não há nada para ver aqui. O que está feito, está feito. – e sem aviso prévio, desapareceu por entre a névoa que começava a cobrir o convés do navio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O vapor da água tomava conta de toda extensão do banheiro, a temperatura lá dentro poderia ser comparada a de uma sauna, mas o jovem parado embaixo do chuveiro parecia não se importar com isso, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele murmurava palavras desconexas para si mesmo, como se estivesse repetindo um mantra para se acalmar. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, revelando duas íris cor de safira que fitavam o ambiente de modo preguiçoso.

Passou vários minutos daquele mesmo modo, apenas sentindo a água quente tocar-lhe a pele, até estar totalmente desperto. Saiu do banho com as energias renovadas, mas não tão feliz quanto estaria em dias normais. Pois por mais que ele quisesse esquecer, sabia muito bem o significado daquela data, o que havia acontecido nesse mesmo dia, anos atrás.

Foi quase um ato automático, o loiro mal percebeu que já estava fora de casa, andando calmamente pelas ruas da Baía de Konoha, na realidade não precisava se preocupar realmente com isso, seus pés sabiam exatamente qual caminho percorrer, de tantas foram as vezes em que ele fizera o trajeto.

Não demorou mais do que poucos minutos para que ele se encontrasse parado em frente a um antigo portão de ferro, ladeado por uma inscrição em latim corroída pelo tempo. Empurrou o portão com força e este rangeu em resposta, sendo arrastado o suficiente para abrir uma brecha, por onde o corpo magro passou com facilidade.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele não pode conter a incômoda sensação que crescia dentro de si ao se deparar, sozinho, em meio a uma infinidade de túmulos e lápides. Nunca havia gostado de cemitérios, na verdade não conhecia ninguém que gostasse deles, mas tais lugares sempre lhe inspiravam mais temor do que na maioria das pessoas.

Estar lá logo pela manhã e ainda mais sozinho, lhe custava altas doses de coragem e boa vontade, mas ele sabia que valia a pena, valeria qualquer coisa visitar o pai naquele dia. O dia do aniversário de morte.

Localizou o túmulo com extrema facilidade, observando por um instante o nome "_Namikaze Minato_" gravado na lápide. O vaso de flores encima de túmulo estava vazio e ele amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido de trazer um ramalhete de girassóis, as flores preferidas do pai.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – ele ouviu uma voz familiar soar a poucos metros de distância de si - o cemitério está fechado.

- Neji!? – voltou o seu olhar para a figurava que caminhava em sua direção, reconhecendo de imediato o jovem de longas madeixas castanhas e olhos perolados. A confusão estava evidente no olhar que lançava para o Hyuuga. Entre todas as pessoas que conhecia, Neji era a última que esperava encontrar ali - você também não! – apontou um dedo acusadoramente na direção do moreno, se havia entrado sem permissão, o outro também o fizera.

- Comigo é diferente... – ele respondeu de modo superior, obviamente se referindo aos privilégios que a família Hyuuga possuía - veio visitar o sei pai? – ele perguntou, olhando a lápide com certo interesse.

- É, mas esqueci de trazer flores... – o loiro suspirou descontente.

- Tome – ele estendeu um ramalhete de lírios para Naruto, que o olhou com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança antes de estender as mãos e aceitar as flores. Não era do feitio de Neji ser alguém solidário com os outros.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu, enquanto ajeitava os lírios dentro do vaso de flores. Não pode conter a curiosidade crescente de perguntar o porque da presença no Hyuuga ali - e você, quem...?

- Minha prima, Hinata-sama. – ele respondeu de imediato, interrompendo o loiro no meio da frase, seus olhos perolados fitaram um ponto à direita e ele apontou para uma lápide próxima que ostentava o nome "_Hyuuga Hinata_".

- Heh? Não sabia que você tinha uma prima. – o loiro espantou-se com tal notícia, realmente não se lembrava de Neji ter nenhuma prima, mas ele não conhecia muito bem a família Hyuuga afinal de contas - sinto muito...

- Não sinta. Já faz tempo. – o rapaz mais alto falou, ele mesmo quase não se lembrava de como era a garota, mas sentia-se na obrigação de vir visitá-la, uma vez que os próprios pais da garota não o faziam.

- Mesmo assim... – ele insistiu, e lembrando-se o quanto aquele lugar o fazia sentir mal, resolveu ir embora, antes que ficasse novamente sozinho. Despediu-se de Neji e refez o caminho de volta a passos rápidos, quase correndo, para fora do cemitério.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Água. Litros e litros de água despencavam do céu, naquele momento, parecia que toda a água do mundo estava sendo despejada sobre a Baía de Konoha sem o menor cuidado, sem se preocupar se seus habitantes sobreviveriam à tempestade.

Uma intensa sensação de Déjà vu invadia um certo garoto loiro. Olhos azuis receosos acompanhavam o espetáculo de relâmpagos e trovões que pontilhavam o céu noturno.

Não estava com medo, ah, definitivamente não estava, mas aquela tempestade lhe parecia muito com outra de anos atrás, quando era pequeno e esperava aflito o pai voltar do trabalho.

Mas agora não havia mais Minato, ninguém para esperar. E se era assim, porque tudo só lhe fazia aumentar aquele sentimento de que alguém estava por vir?

Talvez fosse uma daquelas perguntas sem resposta, ele não sabia dizer ao certo. As duas safiras que eram seus olhos continuavam a mirar o tempo lá fora, procurando sem sucesso algo que se distinguisse em meio à escuridão. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a chuva começava a dissipar e encoberto por uma fina camada de névoa, um navio de velas negras estava atracado no porto. Sem nem ao menos sem afetado pela tempestade.

Três batidas na porta, o som ecoou pela casa, sem que o loiro desse qualquer sinal de resposta. A maçaneta girou devagar e um vulto entrou por entre a porta semi-aberta. Só que, ao contrário de anos atrás, não era mais seu pai chegando do trabalho.

E a última coisa que ele conseguiu pensar antes de mergulhar em escuridão foram os versos de uma antiga canção de piratas...

_Porque...olhe! Estás vendo logo ali?_

_Há um navio escuro no porto esta noite_

_E tem um lugar no porão para ti!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/a**: Eu tenho até vergonha quando olho a data de publicação da fic u.u é impressionante como eu nunca consigo atualizar rápido as minhas histórias (pelo menos não sou a única que sofre desse mal xD) então eu já peço desculpas para quem esperou tanto tempo pelo primeiro capítulo e também por ele estar pequeno, mas quando a isso, eu prezo qualidade ao invés de quantidade (só não sei se foi esse o caso i.i) e já deixo avisado que os capítulos não vão ser muito grandes ToT. Agradeço as reviews de vocês, em especial a da **Uchiha-Tomoyo**, que me incentivou a continuar (confesso que eu tinha desistido da fic x.x). Ah, sim vocês podem encontrar alguns errinhos, já que o capítulo não foi betado xP

Bom, agora falando sobre os casais, o único que eu já tenho definido é SasukexNaruto, mas isso não quer dizer que ninguém vai tentar atrapalhar os dois xD quanto ao restante, estou realmente em dúvida...verei o que eu faço ao longo da história ;D

Beijos

**Dri Lioncourt**


End file.
